star_wars_reckoningfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Verdon
Full Name: Leon Verdon IMVU Username xVelkynSreenNoamuthx Title(s): Bane of the Sith Planet of Origin: Byss Race: Human (Clone) Occupation: Jedi Master Jedi Ranger Ex-Smuggler Gender: Male Age: 26 (46 if time counted between original and latest age of the clone) Moral Alignment Lawful Neutral Status: Alive Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Silver Skin Complexion: Tan Height: 6'4 Build: Slim and Muscular Force Afilliation: Light Side Order(s): Jedi Order Rank: Jedi Master Class Jedi Knight Sub-Class Guardian Allies: Jedi Order Galactic Republic Enemies: The Sith Likes: Droids Meditation Good beer and better cigars The Outdoors Hunting Dislikes: Fear The Sith Evil Not being able to find his wrench or back pack Hobbies: Camping Building and constructing droids Hunting Exploration Phobias: Jedi Have No Fear Overall Personality: : Leon knows when to be serious, but that isn't very often. Gowing up on a slaver planet, he never really had much of a childhood, so he still likes to add humor to every situation. On the hunt is a different story. As a trained hunter, and having been a survivalist most of his life, in the woods, Leon usually drops his human nature and takes on the pure personality of the hunter, relying on the force and base instincts. Leon is very health conscious however, despite his smoking, and weight trains and exercises at least twice a day. Physical Abilities: Stava, Velanarian Boxing Force Abilities: Force Speed Force Healing Force Sense Shatterpoint Doppleganger Force Defend Force Jump Force Push Mind trick Levitation Cleanse Mind Precognition Battle Precognition Tutaminis Protection Bubble Electric Judgement Destroy Droid Equipment: Rucksack Water Portions of food First Aid Packs Lightsaber Blunt Tomahwak Made of Durasteel Lightsaber Construction: The Hilt of the Greatsaber is about 60 centimeters, with a large blade of 3 meters in length. A green focusing crystal is what gives it the coloration it has. The crystals it contained were Mephite, a focusing crystal usual in almost every saber, A sigil crystal which caused it to burn hotter, being more potent and causing greater damage, along with a Phond crystal which made the blade even hotter than normal. Lightsaber Form(s): Primary Form: Makashi Secondary Forms: Soresu, Vapaad Background: : Act One: Leon was born on Byss, a small slaver planet on the outer rim, and was raised as such. He lived on a small farm to two farmer parents, neither of which were currently free. It took a lot for Leon to be able to work the machines around the farm, but growing up there had given the boy definition that most other children had only seen on grownups, and some adults didn't even currently have. Around the age of 8, Leon began to notice small shifts in his body chemistry, such as being able to move small objects with his mind, and being able to pick up on the thoughts of those around him. At the age of twelve, after 6 years of constant labor on the farm, Leon was able to escape. He was able to lift the gates as the entire slave population ran out, and with a heartfelt goodbye, Leon left the arms of his parents, rushing off towards the city to begin making money. Act Two: Life was rough on the streets of byss, even for a force sensitive, four years of minor spice deals go by as Leon trains in the arts of deal making, mind tricking, and some serious talking skills. Leon picked up the habit of smoking around the time he got his first speederbike. He was still making small deliveries for a spice dealer named Chokacholo the Hutt, and around this time, he was making quite a few credits for his travels. The force, what Leon called, his powers, kept him from getting caught hustling his money. At sixteen however, was the year that Leon Verdon obtained his first ship. A corvette named the Paddy Wagon. A small ship, fully equipped with simply droids, the droids on board were constantly at the ready for the hutt to send a "kill" order towards the smuggler. Fortunately, Leon was good at what he did, and being a smuggler was what fit the build for his young self. He did spice deals all across the galaxy, along with large weapons deals, and things of that nature. Doing anything in his power to make the money for... who knew what. Act Three: At the age of eighteen, Leon crashed on the planet of Kashyykk after a spice deal gone wrong. He was gunned down by a rival crew of dealers, and he landed in the marshland. Armed only with a blaster, the force, and a vibroknife, Leon was able to survive, slowly flipping the switch to pure animal instinct, he was able to overcome the wilderness of the Wookie homeworld. He was able to completely switch into this thought process the entire time on the wookie homeworld, but it helped him survive. The only bad part, was the dificulty he had shifting back into a human mindset. By the time help arrived, it was with the face of a jedi master, a wookie named GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Leon's master helped train him in the ways of the force before sending him off to join the other jedi, where Tyren took him under his wing as a ranger. Act four: Leon was struck down on Tython by a few sith as they attempted and successfully raided the jedi temple. Leon was left on the battlefield, but, given his training with Tyren Skywalker, Leon was able to hold on long enough to make it to his ship that was laying open on the battlefield, sitting in it, he programmed in the coordinates for Kamino, and let it launch off, his force residue staying on the planet of Tython. He wasn't done, and revenge would have to happen for the wrongs that had happened on Tython. With no other Jedi in the galaxy, that Leon knew of, he would have to come back. Act Five: Leon awoke on Kamino, in a bed. It was strange in the Kamino cloning facility, and he was positive that he had been placed inside of a sith detainment facility. Fighting his way past quite a few guards and eventually making his way onto a transport ship.